The City
The City is an otherwise unnamed city in which Heavy Rain takes place. In addition to being the setting, it is the home of almost all the characters who appear in the game. Location? This is actually a really complicated question. Maybe more complicated then it has to be. There is no concrete answer to this. The game takes place over the course of several days in October 2011. The City that the game takes place in is never named, but signs on the highway in the chapter "Crime Scene" indicate that it is somewhere near New York. David Cage of Quantic Dream mentioned that the City is modeled after Philadelphia. It should also be noted that on Jackson "Mad Jack" Neville's identification card as seen in "Jayden Blues," it says he lives in Southern Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Also, the letter that was sent to Lauren Winter's husband Allan before their son disappeared is addressed to Springfield, Pennsylvania. There is also a map of Philadelphia in Scott Shelby's office. Finally, the City is referred to being on "the east coast." Despite these clues, a cut scene at the beginning of "The Old Warehouse" (if Ethan arrives) shows a flashback to the scene from "The Mall" in which Scott witnessed Jason's death; the phone number for a store in the background of this scene has the area code "218", which is assigned to northern Minnesota. (Philadelphia's area code is "215".) Strange Weather Patterns Also unexplained is that the City appears to suffer from abnormal weather, having pouring rain day and night throughout the entire game. It has been stated that the rain only happens during the autumn months, but the reason for this (if there is one) is never revealed. In certain parts of the game it is shown that the rain does occasionally stop. However, these lapses never seem to last long, and it always starts back up quickly with no sign of it ever lessening. Characters Characters who die throughout the course of the game will have a † next to their names. Characters whose fates are determined by players' actions will have a ^''' next to their names. Characters who have just arrived in the City will have a '''º next to their names. Inhabitants * Adrian Baker ^''' * Andrew * Ann Sheppard * Ash * Carter Blake * Charlene * Charles Kramer '''^ * Clarence Dupré * Clown * Emily Bowles * Ethan Mars ^''' * Gordi Kramer * Grace Mars * Gravedigger * Hassan '''^ * Hospital receptionist * Jackson Neville ^''' * Lauren Winter '''^ * Leighton Perry * Leland White ^''' * Madison Paige '''^ * Manfred † * Miroslav Korda * Motel receptionist * Nathaniel Williams ^''' * Origami Killer '''^ * Paco Mendez † * Scott Shelby ^''' * Susan Bowles * Troy * Vincent Visitors * Norman Jayden '''º^ Locations * Blue Lagoon * Bowles residence * Cemetery * Cross Road Motel * Doc's house * Ethan Mars' apartment * Hospital * Kramer mansion * Lauren Winter's apartment * Lexington Station * Madison Paige's apartment * Manfred's Antiques * Mars residence * Nathaniel Williams' apartment * Old warehouse * Scott Shelby's apartment Category:Locations